phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Forum:A História da Phineas e Ferb Wiki
A história da Phineas e Ferb Wiki começa no ano de 2009. Uma Wiki abandonada Uma wiki de Phineas e Ferb havia sido criada em Outubro de 2009, por um usuário (X-TH), que, provavelmente desanimado com a falta de sucesso da wiki, a abandonou. Com a página inicial bloqueada e com um fundo azul bem pálido, um usuário anônimo começou a editá-la. Futuramente ele criou uma conta chamada PeF001. Depois de muito tempo um usuário chamado Ajdouble2 decidiu ajudar também. E com um tempo outros foram ajudando como Diovos e Bruce, juntamente com TheGabrielZaum, que chegou à Wikia em meados de Julho e começou a ajudar muito a comunidade e livrá-la de vandalismo, assim como os outros quatro. Uma nova esperança No dia 13 de Maio de 2011, a ideia de uma nova Wiki surgiu em uma conversa no YouTube, entre dois usuários: TheMatheusoares e Diovos. Como a Wiki antiga estava em um estado deplorável e os dois perceberam que a Wiki Americana era ótima, com muito conteúdo, decidiram criar uma Wiki Brasileira nova, mais bonita e completa. Eles pediram ajuda para dois outros usuários: Ajdouble2 e PeF001, no qual já editavam na Wiki antiga. Assim surgiu o primeiro grupo de editores da Wikia, que futuramente se tornariam os burocratas do site, juntamente com Gabrielphineas735, que chegou à Wiki em meados de Julho e começou à ajudar muito a comunidade e livrá-la de vandalismo, assim como os outros quatro (porém, perdeu os direitos de administrador em Dezembro de 2011 por uma desavença) e, futuramente, em Janeiro de 2012, Alfa9delta se juntou ao time de administradores. 'Conversa de 13 de Maio (no YouTube)' O dia em que esta Wiki foi criada A conversa se inicia com o Diovos avisando ao Matheus sobre estar passando o episódio "Nerds Versus Nerds", que nenhum deles tinha visto. 'Conversas de 14 de Maio (no YouTube)' 'Conversa logo após a Wiki ser criada' Perguntas e Respostas TheMatheusoares *O que você pensava do usuário PeF001 antes de conhecê-lo? **Bom, no início, eu pensava que ele era um metido e um chato, por causa das edições, mas depois que o conheci, para falar sobre a nova Wiki nova, eu mudei na hora de ideia, e pensei: "Puxa, o cara que eu achava que era metido, é tão legal. Como as aparências enganam." *Você tinha uma esperança de melhorar a página principal, que estava bloqueada, da antiga wiki? **Sim, eu tinha, e muita. Mas quando eu já havia tentado de tudo, chegou uma hora que acabei desistindo. E foi até por essa e outras razões que me veio a ideia de criar uma nova Wiki de Phineas e Ferb. *Diga como você se sentiu quando estava criando a nova wiki de Phineas e Ferb. **Me lembro disso até hoje. Eu lembro que quando fui para a parte de criar uma Wiki, fiquei tão nervoso que iria até pedir para o Diovos ou o Ajdouble2 criá-la. Eu fiquei com medo de fazer alguma coisa errada, e assim, estragar o plano, mas fiquei muito feliz de que no final deu tudo certo. Foi um dos momentos mais incríveis de toda a minha vida. PeF001 *O que te motivou a editar uma wiki que só tinha 30 fotos em 1 ano? **O que me levou a editar aquele wiki de Phineas e Ferb foi a wiki americana. Bom eu não sabia muito como se editava, mas aprendi um pouco com as pequenas edições que lá tinha. Eu via a wiki americana toda organizada e queria muito que a nossa brasileira fosse assim. *Como foi lidar com o vandalismo nessa wiki e na wiki antiga? **Foi bem diferente, eu lembro de um dia que o Bruce ficou louco pois estavam apagando todas as páginas da wiki. Lá a gente não podia bloquear ninguém e aqui sempre tem algum administrador ativo que bloqueia um vândalo. *O que você lembra de quando começou a editar a wiki antiga? **Eu lembro que a Wiki Antiga, quando eu comecei a editar, era muito desorganizada em todos os aspectos. Bom eu vou citar algumas coisas: as listas de episódios estava toda em inglês, só tinha 30 imagens em toda a wiki, o fundo era azul claro e a página inicial era bloqueada escrita "Essa wiki é sobre a série de tv Phineas e Ferb!!!" Diovos *Como foi sua primeira conversa com o usuário PeF001? **Eu estava procurando informações sobre o episódio "Nerds Versus Nerds" no Brasil. Essa pesquisa me levou à Wiki antiga. Lá havia muitas informações, o que indicava que alguém havia visto o episódio em algum momento. Eu cheguei no PeF001, quem tinha editado lá. Eu perguntei se ele viu o episódio na Talk Page do artigo. Ele me disse que havia visto sim. Eu perguntei quando. Ele respondeu, que viu mais ou menos 3 vezes e não lembrava quando (lembrou do dia 02 de Fevereiro). Eu perguntei se ele tinha s músicas gravadas. Ele respondeu que havia gravado com o celular e apagado depois de transcrever as letras. Eu, então, comentei sobre a estreia de O Verão Foi Feito Para Você no Disney XD, e falei que seria no meu aniversário (23 de Abril). Ele respondeu que seria um ótimo presente de aniversário e também que seu aniversário era hoje (o dia em questão, 17 de Abril). *Onde você conheceu o Matheus? **Conheci ele no YouTube. Eu havia acabado de postar o episódio "A Máquina do Tempo", e ele pediu para postar as músicas em vídeos dele. *Qual foi o maior desafio que você passou durante esse tempo de transição das wikis? **Bom, acho que foi avisar todos os Usuários ativos da Wiki antiga e desta, sobre o que aconteceria, e esperar 14 dias, para descobrir se alguém era contra a ideia. Na verdade, eu requisitei a destruição na Wiki antiga, não uma mesclagem, o que fizeram; porém a junção funcionou muito bem. E o único probema grave foi um problema no Chat da wiki unida, que parou de funcionar desde o dia 22 de Julho até 29 de Setembro, ou seja, 70 dias (2 meses e 10 dias). Felizmente, eu contatei o Staff da Wikia e eles conseguiram corrigir o erro relativamente rápido, mesmo tendo sido um período tão longo para nós. Ajdouble2 *Para você existe algo que ainda torna essa wiki diferente da wiki americana? **Para mim as duas Wikis não são muito diferentes, a Wiki americana só é um pouco mais velha e com muitos usuários *Na sua opinião o que explica o bom desenvolvimento dessa wiki de Phineas e Ferb? **O bom desenvolvimento dessa Wiki pode ser definido é união e força de vontade pra editar, todos aqui gostam muito de editar e sempre levando as edições a sério, o que torna a Wiki mais organizada. Sempre que podemos debatemos a respeito da elaboração das páginas no chat principal da Wiki ou até mesmo resolver os problemas constantes de vândalos. *Tirando os usuários, PeF001, TheMatheusores e Diovos, quem que você lembra que participou daquela época e que hoje ainda se encontra aqui, ou que não contribui nessa wiki? ** Bom, tirando esses usuários eu não lembro de mais ninguém, só se for o usuário Bruce skywalker.